


Michael's Warning

by MinxenCrypted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy made him do it, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxenCrypted/pseuds/MinxenCrypted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem thing I did at 6am when the mood struck- minor feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's Warning

**Author's Note:**

> I take poetry requests at Minxofdoom.tumblr.com for Supernatural, Homestuck, Doctor Who, and a few other fandoms. This was a really quick poem- I can do longer, more intricate, and different styles as well.

Do not test me, little one, for I am not a theory.  
Do not try me, little one, for of this I grow weary.  
Do not play me, little one, for I am not a toy.  
Do not pray to me, little one, for I see through your ploy.

Little one, your moves are wrong, this is not the time nor place.  
Little one, your shield is gone, and this you need to face.  
Little one, you need to think, have I ever lied to you?  
Little one, right- off you slink, for all of this is true.

The lie you told hurt only you; you and you alone.  
While you are no longer caged, you do not get a throne.   
You have no right to take these lives and turn them upside-down.  
Just because you are a "King" does not give you a crown.   
You may be strong but I am stronger, I will keep you in line.  
You may have given up your duty, but I still cherish mine.   
Please dear brother, I know it's hard, but try and understand.  
You broke a rule and this is what He chose as reprimand.  
Long ago I wanted us to try and get along.  
But as far as I'm concerned, now it's time for your Swan Song.


End file.
